Always a true friend
by disneyqueen
Summary: Taylor has been thinking a lot about Jackson lately. He has gone back to being his old quiet, and somewhat cold self after the island. Can she show him that she is and will always be his friend no matter what happens?


**Hey, this is one-short song, between Talyor and Jackson. This doesn't mean that I like them better, but I can go for either person with Jackson. Please don't put this against me if you like Malack. I LIKE THAM BOTH.On with the story.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor was sitting on the grass beside a tree looking up at the clods. . It had been about two months since she and the other cast a ways had gotten recurred from the island. She and Eric had broken up a little a bit after that.

So, she was now back to being popular again, but she kept her eyes on Jackson. She felt that her old friends really didn't understand her like he did.

Yes, he was sometimes very cold towards people and misunderstood, but he was always very funny and smart at some things. He could always bring a smile to her face, but when they had gotten back he seemed to go back to his old quiet, mystery self.

Taylor had to smile as she thought of the cute, quiet, mystery guy. She picked up her new guitar and began strumming away. She had begun learning how to play ever since they had gotten back from the island.

She had seen Jackson trying to get back to his old live, but the island had changed him forever and he couldn't escape that no matter how much he wanted too. As she played she began to sing unconsciously.

_**I know this really isn't you  
I Know Your Heart Is Somewhere Else  
And I'll Do Anything I Can  
To Help You Break Out Of This Spell  
I See You Following your Crowd  
I Know You're Trying To Fit In  
But If Your Gonna Find Yourself  
You Gotta Start From Deep, Deep Within**_

_**Hold On To What You Believe**_

_**Chorus**__**  
I Will Always Be Your Friend  
I Know Who You Are Inside  
I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
And I will be there waiting  
Never Far Behind  
Yeah  
Never Far Behind**_

Taylor laughed as she remembered Jackson figuring out that she was the one giving him the fishing tips and playing the song at Chelloween for the group.

She wished he saw her like she did him, but he was too caught up in his own world. Yet that wouldn't stop her from being his friend. She continued to sing losing herself in the music.

_**I Am Sending You A Message  
Don't ever Think That It's Too Late  
When You Care About Someone  
There is always room for change  
you're allowed to make mistakes  
it's a part of every life  
I Don't See you any different  
The Truth Is Shining In Your Eyes**_

_**Hold On To What You Believe**_

_**Chorus**__**  
I Will Always Be Your Friend  
I Know Who You Are Inside  
I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
and I will be there waiting  
Never Far Behind  
Yeah  
Never Far Behind**_

Taylor was so caught in the music that she didn't even notice that she was being watched. She went on.

_**You Can Take Your Time  
And I Know  
From My Heart**_

_**I Will Always Be Your Friend  
I Know Who You Are Inside  
I Am With You Till The End  
Never Far Behind  
I am standing in the distance  
You can take your time  
and I will be here waiting  
Waiting by my side  
God  
Is Never Far Behind**_

She strummed the last few notes and song softly.

_**I Am Sending you a message**_

Playing the guitar down she picked up her book and turned to go into class, but came face to face with Jackson

"Did you really mean that Taylor?" the blonde asked looking at him straight in his eyes. She looked down at the ground embarrassed as she answered quietly, "yeah."

Jackson put his index finger under her chin and raised her chin until she was looking directly into his eyes.

"You mean so much to be Taylor, and I will always be your friend too," Jackson said. Taylor looked at him and smiled. Then before either of them new what was happening they leaned closer and kissed.

Breaking away for air Jackson said, "Is that the message you were sending me." He smiled down at her as she nodded. They kissed again and this time they didn't pull away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed that story. Please review. Thanks. **


End file.
